Kasumi not forgotten
by Zrale
Summary: Kasumi dead? Nabiki and Kunou married? Akane all alone?? .. things are strange in the Ranma 1/2 world!
1. Dr. Tofu's Poem..

**Take note: This fic was also written a rather long time ago, again when I was Miki Akoserura on the RRyaoi fanfic list, this is a cross over of Ranma and Dragonlance, I am not very good at keeping them in character back then I'm sure I can do alot better. ..thankyou, just keep that in mind as you read all the parts, as this is the way it was written on the list and on in chapters (people expect them to be long when I say chapter so they like to get angry for then being short. so :P) **   
  
  
**Dr. Tofu remembers.... poor Kasumi**   
  
Dr. Tofu stood in the main room of the Tendou Dojo, the place being proclaimed as cursed or something of the sort years ago. So it was abandoned. He sat down on the one clean spot on the dusty floor. It was here that he came every evening at the same time. As he had for the past three years.  
  
Taking out a small black leather bound book, looking at the spot in front of him. And writing a poem in memory of the event. That was the cause of the Tendou family abandoning the Dojo.   
  
"Akane wept, Nabiki sighed, The angles cried in starry skies, As heavens mist fell to her knee's faced wrenched in pain from things unseen.   
  
Soun was frantic, Genma too, Ranma knew not what to do, Happosai no were be found, As her body went limp unto the ground,   
  
her face in pain Kasumi fell, Her breath went short, her face grew pale,   
  
Her heart did try to keep her alive, and still the sorrowful angles cried, nothing could be done to help, Kasumi's eyes showed death themselves,   
  
Akane collapsed into Ranma's arms, As Kasumi's soul went safe from harm.   
  
And now I stand upon this place, which was once touched by Kasumi's grace   
  
I now do hate to be alive, for I think of the day my Kasumi died...."   
  
With a Sad sigh Dr. Tofu signed his name and date under the poem, and placed the black leather bound book back in his bag. Looking around the common room, An errie feeling filling his body as it did often in this place. How could Kasumi, the most perfect woman in the world. Whose health was perfect beyond believe... just die so suddenly as if death himself had came and touched her. Taking her by the hand and forcing her to go.. Perhaps it was something more?  
  
~~~~   
  
Akane weaved in-between the tables in the smoky bar, holding a tray full of beers with her right hand, trying to avoid the hands of drunken workmen and slobs trying to touch her. She frowned, nothing was the same anymore not even her. She had lost the only womanly role model she had. And now she worked in this dump. She cast a look about as she handed a table full of very drunken men their glasses of Asahi beer. She sighed and walked away to the bar, her break was just about to start.   
  
Placing her little fluffy red apron on the peg by the door Akane walked out the back and stood in the alley. Coughing and trying to fill cleaner air into her smoke ruined lungs. Running her fingers through her course, dry, and now mid-back length blue hair she sighed, having never wanting to end up in a rut like this... and also never wanting to have to try and live without Kasumi and her father. Especially at age of 19.   
  
Sighing again and looking at her watch, she walked back into the smoke filled bar and frowned, throwing her red apron over her skimpy black outfit in which she was forced to wear.  
  
~~~~   
  
Nabiki looked around the Kunou household, happy that she got what she wanted in life, Money, and showered with gifts. She knew she didn't love Kunou one bit. But it didn't bother her in the slightest, of all the people she knew. She was the happiest to see Kasumi go. Well, she wouldn't exactly say happy to see Kasumi go.. Just happy not to have to hear her twitty air-headed goody-two-shoes sister chirp happily anymore.   
  
Kasumi's caring nature had caused Nabiki to feel smothered and trapped while she was alive. And now that she was gone Nabiki felt free of everything. Everything but the twang of guilt in her heart.. For the terrible secret she held inside...  
  
~~~~   
  
Ranma, standing on top of a hill, staring at the sky soon looked back down at Ryouga and Kunou, who were sleeping after their long night of activity. After Kasumi's death, Akane had turned more tomboyish then even.. More stubborn, and more unlikeable then ever. Ranma and Ryouga had giving up hope in ever courting Akane, and turned to each other for support, after their rivalry subsided to an end. A sweet flower of love grew and blossomed.   
  
Kunou had joined in on the little hidden flower of love two years after Kasumi died, after marrying Nabiki because of Akane's downfall and being totally unsatisfied with her. He decided to take his chance with the guys. It was then that Kunou found out who his pig-tailed goddess really was, and deciding that Ranma-kun or Ranma-chan, it was the same person and it was Ranma that he loved.   
  
After his marriage with Nabiki, Tatewaki had become no more to her then Sasuke was once to him.. A pitiful retch that got table scraps at meals. That is.. if there were any. Turning to Ranma and Ryouga for support, the couple accepted him with loving arms, a room in which to sleep, and clothing and good food so he could live a decent life. Kuno had gotten a lot thinner, he had gone pale and he seemed as if he was close to death when he stumbled onto the doorstep of Ranma and Ryouga.   
  
Ryouga and Ranma didn't have much to offer, but they gave their darling Kunou as much as they could to help him out. Over the past year that they had Taken care of Kunou... who was now a broken man, hardly seen anymore running around with his bokken and talking pre-Shakespearean. The love of the three men had grown greatly...   
  
~~~~   
  
Soun and Genma, sitting in their own little apartment. Sat sitting at the table. Talking about old times, when they Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma all lived in the Tendou Dojo. Right before the terrible day of Kasumi's sudden, and never explained death. That still to the day made Soun and Genma sad to think about.   
  
Looking at old pictures, of their children they cried softly in the sweet memories. Kasumi... so young, a beautiful girl of 19, suddenly up and dying. Akane taking a turn for the worse without a womanly influence, Nabiki getting all that she wanted. And not caring that her husband had all but gone away and left her, And Ranma. Oh Ranma... who had completely changed over the past three years and gone away with Ryouga. The two finding a companionship in each other that the men learned not long ago had now another joined into.   
  
Soun was broken, and never left the house, eating much he was now larger then Genma, who was trying his best to take care of the broken man. Though rightly he didn't know what to do to comfort him after the loss of everyone's beloved Kasumi...   
  
  
  



	2. Akane goes home.. enter scary mage!

**   
  
  
****Akane goes home.. enter scary mage!**   
  
Nabiki sat, staring into the fireplace a glass of Aka(red) wine in her hands, thinking about the day Kasumi died.   
  
The night had been deathly still, no cretured seemed to stir outside the Tendou Dojo. The snow fell, despite the fact that it was the middle of summer. Death seemed to be all but looming the the air. Nabiki had just watched the whole scene uncaring, well seemingly uncaring as she always looked. But deep down inside she was crying.   
  
A few tears fell down Nabiki's cheeks, and landed with small little splashes one by one into her glass of wine. Frustraed Nabiki threw the wine glass, still half full into the fire. The flames shot up, giving Nabiki a a decent ammount of light to cast a look around the room. She did just that, looking at everything she sighed.   
  
'I was wrong, money and presents isn't everything I ever wanted... I want to be loved, I want _TO_ love!' Her mind screamed, and she fell to her knee's overwelmed with sorrow.   
  
~~~~   
  
Akane walked out of the bar, her jacket zipped up and her head lowered as she walked. She hated herself, hated her life. Most of all, she hated not knowing what happend to Kasumi. Kasumi, Akane's one hope for becoming more like a woman. Becoming more loveable, becoming, more worthy to be a wife for Ranma. Was.. gone, and how? Akane didn't pay any attention to where she was going, nor did she care. Right now, anything was welcome. Even death.   
  
Walking down a alley way, not even knowing that she was, Akane bumped into a dark stranger that took her into his arms.   
  
"Why hello there pretty one" He said into her ear, his voice was rasphy and dry, and his eyes shown through the dark when Akane looked at him. Hour Glass shaped pupils in golden colored eyes, Akane sucked in a deep breath. "W..Who are you?" Akane stutterd and looked into the man's eyes, traped in his gaze.   
  
He laughed softly and smiled Akane could see the color of his skin in the pale moonlight. 'G..gold skin.. gold eyes with hour glass pupils.. w..what kind of thing is this man?!' Akane was now filled with terror as she looked at him.   
  
"My name, might not be known to any of this part" The man made a small atempt to chuckle again, but ended up coughing and releasing Akane with one hand, the other still holding her tight. Akane, worried, took a handkercheif out of her pocket and held it up to the mans mouth, blood trickling from his dry cracked lips.   
  
"A..Are you ok ?" Akanes fear turned to worry, taking the man by the hand Akane turned. "Here, let me take you to my place. its sorta a dump, but at least it's a place." The man continued to cough and wheeze, coughing out the word, "thankyou"   
  
Akane helped the weak man up the stairs, although he resented needing her help. Opening the door to her small Apartment, Akane walked in, holding one arm around the mans waist, trying to hold him up. Helping him into a chair, Akane went to go set the tea kettle on the burner.   
  
Walking back into the main room, she looked at the man, now she could see what he looked like more clearly. He wasn't as old as he looked, his face wasn't wrinkled like a old mans. But his hair was grey, his body thin, and just by looking at him, she could tell that his health was shot.   
  
Standing there looking at him she rememberd her Question. "Your name.. you never did get to tell me, what is it?" she asked looking at him curiously, the man was a mage of the black robes, one that Akane noticed looked like one she read about in a book.   
  
"My name.. will not be known to many Im sure. But.. My name girl. Is Raistlin, Raistlin Majere." The name struck Akane oddly, the same name.. of the mage in the book...   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ranma walked over slowly to the sleeping Kunou and Ryouga, kissing both of them on the cheek, he walked over to his sleeping bag and layed down inside. He relaxed quickly his arms and legs laying all akimbo and he fell asleep, with a un-restful sleep filled with dreams about kasumi.. when she died, What was the cause. For the past three years it had haunted Ranma. His life had forever changed on that day, but.. he knew it was a change for the better in some ways. The worse in others.   
  
a peaceful night, the moon shineing bright the stars all around. Ranma Ryouga and Kunou slept, side by side. Camping was great for them, it gave them the chance to get away from Nerima. Gave them the chance to be alone.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Soun and Genma slept in eachothers arms. Genma's now smaller body nuzzled close to that of the larger Soun. They had fallen asleep crying, mourning again and again the death of Kasumi, the downfall of Akane, the wealth of Nabiki, and the gayity of Ranma. They didn't dream that night, they were to tired, to cried out from everything the past three years. For once, they slept peacefully, finding comfort and companionship in eachother now, as Ranma and Ryouga, and their third unknown had.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ran-ko having been seperated from Ranma about one and ahalf years ago, sighed looking around her room in the house she shared with Nadoka, Ranma's mother.   
  
She held to her breasts a picture of Ukyou Konji, the girl Ranma had known and was engaged to. 'One of he many' Ran-ko thought bitterly. She had fallen in love with Ukyou, ever since Ranma had been "cursed" with Ran-ko.. ever since she got to meet Ukyou through Ranma. Ran-ko grew to love her more.   
  
"How can I tell her? h.. how can I possibly face her.. or Shampoo, I love them both, even though Ranma never did" Ran-ko said with another bitter sigh. She'd been depressed since she was seperated from Ranma. Because it was through Ranma that Ran-ko had gotten to flirt with her beloved Ukyou. Now she resented being a girl, resented being just one person and not Ranma's other half.   
  
Ran-ko had often tried to commit suicide, but only to be found by Nadoka and rushed to Dr. Tofu, who's gental hands would coax her back from death unwillingly. She often had screamed at them "Just let me die!! I dont belong here and you know it!" much to Nadoka's distain, she hated having her daughter depressed. Ran-ko was all Nadoka had since Ranma had turned gay, finding a lover in Ryouga. The very thought made Nadoka ashamed of Ranma, and Ashamed of Genma, who she had just learned was gay as well.   
  
Ranma's gayity, she blamed on Genma and Genma alone, making the boy spend to much time around boys. Promising Ranma to too many females, drove him to the love of his own gender. Ran-ko.. was now Nadoka's daughter, was now Nadoka's one and only child in which she could love and be amother too. Ranma didn't seem to want anything to do with her anymore...   
  
  
  



	3. Tell me... what happened to Kasumi??

**   
  
  
****Tell me.. what happened to Kasumi?**   
  
Nabiki slowly rose to her feet, eyes red rimmed from crying for the past three hours. "Thats it!" She cried, and cast one final look around the Kunou household.   
  
"I'm out to search for my one true love and wont return here till I find it!" Nabiki ran into her bedroom and grabbed her clothes and lots of money. 'After all, how can I do anything without money?' She thought to herself as she quickly got out of her house and set off down the road.   
  
Little did she know what troubles awaited her, during her travles.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Akane sat, looking at the man startled. 'This has got to be a joke!! this can't possibly be real!' And shook her head in disbelieve. Raistlin sat quietly staring at Akane as if he knw exactly what she was thinking the whole time.   
  
"I've come to give you a chance to know what happend to your sister Kasumi, Akane Tendou. But this information will come at a price" Raistlin said, smirking slightly. Akane blinked, and her eyes widdened.   
  
"H..how do you know what really happend to Kasumi sir?" she asked in surprised and flinched slightly when Raistlin began to laugh.   
  
"I am the master of past and present dear child. I know what has happend as I see what will happen" With a bit of shatterd laughter Raistlin said this and took a sip of his tea. Startled Akane didn't know what to say, and sat there contiplating the situation.   
  
'I could know what happend to Kasumi, but at a price. I'll pay any price to know what happend to her!' Akane made the decision quickly and downed the rest of her tea.   
  
"Ok, so tell me Sir. What happend to Kasumi? I'll pay any price to know." She stated firmly and for the first time started into his eyes. The golden colored hour glassed puplied eyes of the mage before her. She involintarily shudderd and looked back to the floor.   
  
"The payment for this knowledge is your life Akane Tendou, and as you said any price you would pay. This Information is yous.." Raistlin smiled at Akane with pleasure. "Your sister, Kasumi killed herself with poison. Only one other person knew that she was going too, and that same person knew the reason why.."   
  
He quieted to see Akane's reaction before continuing. Akane's head shot up and she looked at him in utter surprise and amazement.   
  
"Poison!!?? why??!! who knows!?!?" She clentched her fists and pounded on the table.   
  
"Yes poison, she poisoned herself because she was violently raped and became pregnant. Your sister Nabiki knew the whole time and had promised Kasumi she would not tell a single soul." Raistlin stoped, he had one more bit of information. One more speck of knowledge he could tell Akane before he took her life and left. He could tell her, who had raped her sister.   
  
Akane fell silent, blinking and looked as if she was going to faint. "Who?!!! who did this to Kasumi!! tell me !! Was it Ranma?! Ryouga?! Father? Mr. Soatome?! Who!! tell me!!" Akane burst in a sudden flare of Anger and almost threw herself at the seemingly defenceless Raistlin Majere.   
  
"I was just about to tell you Akane, please, calm down a bit. Killing me before you have all the information would be useless to you" With those words Akane calmed a little and sat glaring at Raistlin waiting for him to speak again.   
  
"Alright.. I can see you want this bad enough.." Raistlin said a sneer coming to his lips. "The one who raped your sister was, the one who goes by the name......" Akane leaned foward waiting, impatiently for the answer. Seeing her so waiting Raistlin laughed softly. "Her rapist was none other then.. Furikan Highs own Tatewaki Kuno..."   
  
Akane's eyes widdened with surprise and then narrowed with anger. "You lie! Kuno could.. never, would never do anything like that!" Raistlin shook his head sadly.   
  
"I didnt think that you would believe me Akane, but what I tell you is the truth." He stood, leaning on his staff of brown wood, Toped with a golden dragons claw clutching a crystal ball. He stepped towards Akane, who involintarily steped back a few places. She stummbled over her chair and fell on her back. Looking up at Raistlin with fear in her eyes she placed her hands over her face as if to ward off a blow.  
  
~~~~  
  
Soun and Genma both having been broken hearted from Kasumi's death died that night. Asleep in eachothers arms died peacefully and without pain. As the clock in the hallway of their apartment chimed twelve midnight, they both took their last breaths ending forever what had been a not so happy life.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ranma smiled as he sat there watching Ryoga and Kuno sleep. "To bad it wont last for long." He thought and he drew a Katana from his bag and stood, standing over the sleeping forms of Ryoga and Kuno. Tears welled up in his eyes and he drew the blade over his head and plunged it into the heart of Kuno, who promtly woke with the pain and screamed. Before his life was drained out of him, Kuno griped Ryoga, who had woken from the scream.   
  
Tears streaming Ryoga watched Kuno die, and looked up at Ranma, tears staining his face and blood covering his hands and his Katana. Ranma stood there, his faced renched in pain for what he had done, and he turned the blade upon himself and thrust it in his chest. Ryoga screamed and jumped for him, but it was too late.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ran-ko lifted the picture and studied it with tear redend eyes. "Oh Ucchan, how can I show you how much I love you?" She said to the picture as another tear fell down her check. She lowerd her head and cried again, her tears forming little rivers as they flowed down her cheeks and onto the picture of Ukyo, ruining it completely.   
  
But Ran-ko didn't notice, her tears kept falling as she went deeper into the black whole in which she now knew as her only salvation from life...   
  



	4. ....Nabiki!!.. No Rastlin!... Ranma!!!

**   
  
  
****....Nabiki!!.. No Rastlin!... Ranma!!!**   
  
Nabiki Kuno-Tendo ran down the street, far away from the kuno household. Far away from Nerima. Coming to a stop by the apartment building in which her sister Akane lived in she stared into the window. She could see a form, taller then Akane and in strange clothing through the blinds.   
  
"Nani?" she whispered and climbed up the stairs to Akane's apartment. She pounded on the door. "Akane?! Akane are you alright in there?" she yelled through the door. 'Geez since when have you ever cared about Akane' The awful voice inside her yelled...   
  
~~~~  
  
Akane hearing Nabiki pound on the door and yell for her suddenly looked up at Raistlin. "Deals off!" She jumped up, kicking Raistlin right in the chest. Running to the door Akane flug the it open scaring the already scared Nabiki. Raistlin, from the force of the blow stumbled back and coughed gripping his chest where Akane had kicked him.   
  
"You!" Nabiki said in astonishment as she looked at Raistlin who was now coughing up blood. Getting himself under control Raistlin stepped towards Akane and Nabiki, the two girls backing up into the stairwell of the apartment building and shaking with fear.   
  
"I'm sorry Akane, but the deal... STAYS" He pointed at Akane and Nabiki, letting drop from his hands small grains of sand as she spoke the strange words of magic that neither Akane nor her sister knew. Lightning bolts flew from his finger tips and slammed right into the chests of both Akane and Nabiki. Sending blots of energy to their hearts and pretty much frying them beyond all reconization. Raistlin smiled, and closed the door to Akane's apartment and walking down the stairs, vanishing in a black puff of smoke.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryoga, crying held the bloody and now dead Ranma in his arms. "W..why? Why Ranma..." was all he could sputter through his tears. He looked to the body of the dead Kuno. And to his surprise, the body was gone. Looking back at Ranma's body, which still had the Katana in it. Ryoga wondered now why he had killed Kuno, and why Kuno's corpse had dissapperd. Standing, Ryoga let Ranma's body fall to the ground and he looked down at him.   
  
"I have reached the depths of misery... no one should ever make me this misrable. I cannot go on further. Farewell crule world." Ryoga said as he yanked the Katana from Ranma's chest, and plunged it into his own. Falling to his knee's Ryoga used the last of his strength to crawl ontop of Ranma. "One more kiss, and then.. I die.." He said as he touched his lips to Ranma. His life completely draining at that moment.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ran-ko cried, more and more. And at the same moment that the Katana was lunged into Ranma's body. Her tears stopped, her eyes widdened and a terrible pain tore at her. Her conection to Ranma was driving her crazy before, but this time it was killing her slowly. Weakend considerably Ran-ko pulled out the bottle of Nadoka's perscription medication she had taken from the medicine closet in the bathroom and opened the lid.   
  
Looking at the tear ruined picture of her beloved Ukyo Ran-ko took the medications. One by one. Finally, after all 75 of the pills were taken, Ran-ko lay down on her floor. The medicine bottle still clutched in her hands her eyes sunk inward. She had finally got her wish. She was dead.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ukyo knocked on the door of the house that Nadoka and Ran-ko shared, a Okonomiaki made with squid just like Ran-ko liked it held on the platter in her hands. Nadoka opened the door and smiled when she saw Ukyo. "Ukyo! hello. Ran-ko's in her room. I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you!" Nadoka usherd Ukyo in and closed the door after her. Smiling Nadoka looked at the Okonomiaki Ukyo held in her hands and nodded. "Well you two have fun, and Ukyo?"   
  
"Yes Mrs. Saotome?" Ukyo said softly noteing the concern in Nadoka's voice.   
  
"Can you make sure that while your in the Ran-ko doesn't try to hurt herself?" Nadoka looked hopefully at Ukyo who smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, don't worry bout Ran-ko. Im sure she'll be ok" Ukyo said. But little did she know what she would find beyond the closed door to Ran-ko's room...   
  



	5. Ranko No!!! .... just like Romeo and Jul...

**   
  
  
****Ranko no!!!!.. just like Romeo and Juliet**   
  
"Ranchan?? Ranchan??" Ukyo knocked softly on the others girls room and sighed when no one answerd. 'She must be asleep' She thought as she slowly opened the door. "Ranchan honey?" Ukyo peaked her head in the door and gasped at the sight before her. Droping the Okonomiyaki to the floor she ran over to the body of her beloved Ran-ko. The Okonomiyaki had writen on it in soy sauce. ....~Ran-ko, I have a seceret. I love you. Ucchan~....   
  
Looking over the other girls body Ukyo found the pill bottle in her hand. Looking at the bottle Ukyo's face fell and the tears streamed down in tiny rivers. "Ranko.... oh sweet Ranko my love how could you." She looks around on the floor for any remaining pills. "Suicide.. a overdose and yet you leave nothing for me?" Her words were hardly audible as she lifted ranko's hand, the hand which had held the bottle just minutes before.   
  
"I see you leave me no choice Ranma honey..." Taking a small sharp spatula from the bullet belt in which they where held, she held it at the base of her plams and slit from her wrist to half-way to her elbow. The blood flowed swiftly from Ucchan's wrists as she pulled herself closer to Ran-ko's dead form. "I'll be with you soon beloved... I'll be with you soon.." Ukyo's eyes shank shut as the blood flowed out of her body, and onto herself, ran-ko and   
  
the floor. ~~~~  
  
"Ran-ko! Ukyo! Time for dinner!" Nadoka called from the dining room as she placed food in the spots for the girls, herself and Dr. Tofu. "It was so nice of you to come and visit Dr. Tofu." She said with a smile as she looked to the hall waiting for her daughter and her friend.   
  
"Ran-ko!! Ukyo!! Dr. Tofu's here and dinners going to get cold if you don't come and eat!" Nadoka called again and cast a worried glance at Dr. Tofu. "I'll go get them Nadoka.. don't worry I'm sure they're fine just busy having girl talk." He smiled and stood from his seat and walked down the hall.   
  
"Thanks Dr. Tofu" Nadoka called to him and sat down waiting for him to return with the girls. "Nadoka!? WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Dr. Tofu yelled from outside the door of Ran-ko's room. Staring in horror at the site of the dead Ran-ko and Ukyo.   
  
Nadoka jumped up from her seat and ran down the hall coming to a halt by Dr. Tofu, n noting the look of horror on his face Nadoka turned to look at the site. "NOO!!" She screamed and ran into the room, flinging herself at the body's she tore Ukyo away, not even noticing that her blood was still warm.   
  
"Ran-ko!!! my dear dear daughter!! no!! no!!" Nadoka sobbed laying her head on Ran-ko's chest to see if she could hear her heart. She heard nothing but silence, for Ran-ko was indeed very much dead.   
  
Dr. Tofu, recovered from his temporary shock walked into the room and felt Ukyo for a pluse even though he knew he wouldnt find one he had to at the very least try. Feeling the blood on Ukyo's arms and noting that it was still warm Dr. Tofu concluded, that she hadn't been dead very long at all. He reached over, taking Ranchan's hand and because her skin was starting to go cold. He knew Ukyo did not kill everyone's beloved Ran-ko. 'A double suicide?' He thought as he picked up the bottle that was next to the bodies. He knew that there was no doubt that this was Ran-ko's way of escaping her troubled life.   
  
`Seeing the bloodied Okonomiyaki spatula, Dr. Tofu lowered his head "Ran-ko.... and Ukyo... right after Kasumi.." tears ran down his cheeks and then he rememberd Nadoka.   
  
Nadoka, ran out of the room while Dr. Tofu examied Ukyo's body without him even noticing her fleeing.. Running into the bathroom she flung open the medicine closet and pulled all the drugs out she could get into her arms. "I'm coming my sweet daughter ran-ko," she sobbed as she downed bottle after bottle of medicines she didn't even look at. One of the bottles however contained something that was not medicine, however what it was was totally awful. Rat poison, in which Nadoka had kept in the back of the medicine to rid the house of rats when the time was in need. That was hardly ever, but Nadoka liked to keep it around.   
  
Nadoka fell to the ground still clutching the rat poison bottle in both hands, the poison quickly spreading through her blood stream. Dr. Tofu ran into the bathroom, but all to late. Nadoka was already dead. "NO!! don't leave me!! not you too!!" He ran to Nadoka and took her in his arms.   
  
A terrible pain errupted in Dr. Tofu's chest. A pain that tore at him and made his vision blurry. He blinked vigorously... 'W..whats happening to me?' He thought as he held Nadoka close to his body. Slowly his heart broke, more and more as he thought of all those he had lost. Kasumi.. then Ran-ko, and Ukyo, and now Nadoka. Suddenly he realized he had nothing left to live for. The thought broke his heart more, driving him deeper into the nothingness in which he welcomed. Suddenly the room went black, and Dr. Tofu took his last breath at that moment. A suddering shattered breath that let the house quite and still for days to come.  
  
~~~~  
  
Shampoo lay in her bed in her room behind the neko hanten. Colonge sitting in a chair by her side wore a mask over her face as she looked in pity at her great grandchild. "Oh how could the great gandson have betrayed shampoo like this, and now here Shampoo is on her death bed. And were is ranma?" she sighed as Shampoo began to caugh violently.   
  
Hopping off the chair Colonge got a rag out of a bowl of cold water and held it to Shampoo's lips. "Drink Shampoo" She said quitely trying to get the gril to drink the tiny droplets of water. "Please don't make this any harder on me then it is girl" Colonge said and pushed open shampoo's lips with one finger, dripping droplets of water into her mouth. She used the other hand to tickle shampoo's throat, trying to get her to swallow. "Come on shampoo don't die on me".....   
  



	6. Mousse and Shampoo, Forever !

**   
  
  
****Mouse and Shampoo Forever**   
  
Mousse walking to the back door of the Neko-hanten, the door he knew lead to Shampoo and Cologne's house and sleeping place. Knocking on the door her heard Cologne's sad words. Murmered to Shampoo and muffled through the door he could only tell that Cologne was talking. He couldn't here what she was saying.   
  
"Hold on a moment." Cologne said as she got up and walked to the door, undoing all six of the locks she peaked out. "Who is it?" She hissed as she looked around the door. She smiled softly, seeing Mousse standing there, all grown up and looking more handsom then ever.   
  
"Well moo-moo, long time no see. I take it your training in China payed off...." She trailed off and opened the door to let him through. "However, me and Shampoo have not been so lucky. She mentioned over to the bed where Shampoo lie, dying. Coughing Cologne walked over to Shampoo and sighed.   
  
"Shampoo!! my Shampoo!!" Mousse screamed as he ran over to the bed and collapsed to his knee's holding Shampoo's hand. "Don't die my beloved shampoo! Please! Please.." He sobbed and took off his glasses, stream after stream of star dusted dears rolling down his cheeks.   
  
"You really do love her don't you mousse?" A soft voice floated to him from no were, the voice was Ranma's. "R...ranma Soatome!! What did you do to hurt my Shampoo!?" Mousse jumped up threw his glasses on and looked right where Ranma's voice has came from.   
  
A light, blue shimmering Ranma stood before him, a dead Ryoga in his arms, a look of sadness on his face. "She's going to die .. Mousse, only you can save her. Only your love can bring Shampoo back to you, and only..... Cologne's death can make it permanet." Ranma started to fade then, right before Mousse and Cologne's very eyes.   
  
"What do you mean she has to die!!!" Mousse flung himself at the spirit Ranma and landed with a thud on the floor. "Ranma Saotome!! you coward! get back here and fight me!!" Mousse sobbed but soon quieted as Cologne laid her hand upon his shoulder.   
  
"If you trouble love shampoo as much as you say Moo-Moo, kill me. And bring her back to carry on my line of business with you in the Neko-hanten.. besides, I haven't much time left as it is... here Mousse, strike this blade sharop and true through my heart, and bring back the one you love.." Cologne handed Mousse a sword and steped close, so he could pirce the blade through her heart, waiting her closed her eyes.   
  
"I.. cologne......." closing his eyes and clentching his jaw and raised the sword. "Farewell great grandmother.." With that Mousse plunged the sword into her heart and let go, falling backwords in terror as he opened his eyes and saw what he had done.   
  
Cologne breathed her last breaths then. And Mousse cried, more then he had ever cried witht he countless times Shampoo refused to go out with him.   
  
~~~~~   
  
She stirred, suddenly and yet softly Shampoo stired in her bed. Mousse, forgeting his sadness temporarily moved to her side. "Oh my beloved Shampoo, for your life I spelt the blood of our beloved great grandmother. Shampoo can you hear me.." Mousse lowerd his head and cried on her shoulder, even tho she seemed so close to death.   
  
"Mousse??... mousse silly mans is that you?" Shampoo placed a weak hand on the top of his head. moving him so she could see his face. Tears trickeld down his face, showers of star dusted tears which soon ceased to fall from his eyes as he looked upon the beautiful face of Shampoo.   
  
"Shampoo! my shampoo.. oh I love you Shampoo!!" Throwing himself to shampoos arms he cried, cried himself into a peaceful sleep where both he and Shampoo rested, before a night of fun and love making like none of them had ever dreamed.  
  
~~~~~~   
  
Shampoo and Mousse, lived happily ever after. Having three kids. And lucky none of the kids came out as blind and Mousse. No one ever did find out what happened to the entire Tendou Family.No one really payed much attention either.   
  
Happy in their world now, the entire Saotome, and Tendou family lived peaceful, up in their own little heaven. Built just for them. The days are sunny, the nights are calm and warm. Nothing seems to ever go wrong, not really. But then again.....   
  
Thats, another story.   
  



End file.
